


Loving Him Is Red

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, End game Larry, Haylor briefly, Haylor friendship, It's a Set Up, Louis cheats on her, M/M, Smut, break-ups, duh lol, elounor briefly, idiot!louis, make-ups, management, past Larry relationship, sad!harry, she breaks up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Liam! You just don’t get it, do you? I’m still in love with him, that hasn’t changed and I don’t think it ever will!” … “I’m done. I’m so done. I can’t do this anymore, its killing me… I – I quit.” – It was never supposed to be this way… but sometimes protecting your heart means running from the one person you know can fix it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Him Is Red

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginning was inspired by another one shot but it's been a long time since I read it so I don't remember the title or author. Anyways, enjoy :) xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

**“Losing him was blue like I’ve never known…”**

This was wrong. So very wrong but neither of them could bring themselves to care at that very moment. Louis had Harry pressed into the hotel mattress, kissing and thrusting, for all he’s worth and Eleanor’s just 3 doors down. It was the middle of the night and Louis had snuck out of their room and made his way to Harry’s when the younger lad had called him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Harry?” Louis had answered his vibrating phone at 2AM.

“L-Louis…” Harry whimpered into the phone as he sat on his bathroom floor, tears streaming down his face at hearing the older lads’ voice.

“Why are you calling so late?” Louis whispered leaning against the counter in his own bathroom so as not to wake Eleanor up.

“I – I don’t even know… I just – I couldn’t sleep after this dream and I – I just miss you so much and I know it’s fucked up to tell you because you’re obviously happy in a relationship with her… but I can’t help it. You never leave my thoughts; you’re always in my head.” Harry cried into the phone.

He truly knew this was the stupidest thing to do ever, but he couldn’t help it. Louis had always been able to calm him so he could go back to sleep even if they didn’t talk to each other now except for when they had to. It hadn’t always been like that… No when they were together a year ago everything had been perfect. They talked. They laughed. They cuddled. They kissed. They made love. And then suddenly it was no more, Louis broke up with him saying it was just too much having to hide a relationship from the public. A week later Eleanor made her grand appearance, not as a friend but as Louis’ new girlfriend and Harry’s heart had shattered into a million more pieces. Had Louis ever loved him at all? To move on so quickly…

“Harry…” Louis sighed feeling a pang in his heart.

He couldn’t help it. As much as he wanted to say that he’s moved on entirely from the curly haired lad, he can’t. As much as he wanted to say that he was totally in love with the girl in his room, he couldn’t. Harry was forever present in his heart… he was forever in love with him, it never changed. But Louis was a cowered and he didn’t act on those feelings. He figured he loved Eleanor enough that she could easily replace Harry. Did she deserve that? No, but it worked for him.

“I know, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have even called. I just… I miss you and I love you still and I’ve tried so hard to move on but I just can’t.” Harry said wiping the tears from his cheeks and sniffling.

“I wish she was you sometimes.” Louis found himself saying quietly. “I wake up and wish it was you beside me.”

Harry choked out a sob at that. If Louis wished it was him then why wasn’t it?

“L-Louis…” Harry whimpered feeling more hot tears escape his eyes.

“What is it Harry? What do you want?” Louis asked with a heavy heart and tears in his own his, he hated when Harry cried.

“You… just you.” Harry whispered and Louis was out of the bathroom and in the room pulling on a jumper.

He looked over at Eleanor who was sleeping like a rock and with a muttered I’m sorry he quietly exited the hotel room.

“Okay… I’m coming.” And with that he hung up the phone and walked down to Harry’s door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“L-Louis! Oh God, right there Boo!” Harry gasped as Louis thrust particularly hard and rammed into his prostate.

Louis buried his face into Harry’s sweaty neck and suckled on the smooth skin as he continued to drive into the younger lad. He could feel Harry’s hard on between their stomachs, hot and thick.

“Harry… fuck you’re so tight.” Louis panted gripping Harry’s hip tightly.

“All for you. Uh! Faster Lou!” Harry pleaded wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

“I’m close Hazza.” Louis breathed out and Harry whispered his agreement.

Suddenly Harry was releasing between them, causing their stomachs to slide easily across each other. And then Louis was shooting into the condom and collapsing on top of Harry. A moment later he pulled out, tied off the condom, and tossed it in the bin. Without a word he got up and got a cloth from the bathroom, wet it, and returned to the bed to wipe Harry down.  Then he started pulling on his clothes.

“Y-You’re leaving?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah. This isn’t my room.” Louis said picking his phone up off the table.

Harry realized right then that this had meant absolutely nothing. He was just a quick… meaningless fuck. He felt tears burn in his eyes but held them back.

“Promise me we’re always going to be best friend… I can’t lose you. I love you so much.” Harry whispered in a rough voice.

“I still love you Harry, I never stopped, I’ll always love you.” Louis replied and then walked out of the room, leaving no promise behind.

Harry broke down as soon as the door clicked shut. He muffled his sobs by burying his face into his pillow. His head hurt… his heart hurt… everything just hurt.

Louis could hear the choked sobs coming from Harry as he stood out in the hall for a moment trying to compose himself. He never had intended on hurting the younger boy, he really did love him but he was a coward. His head was telling him to walk down the hall and climb back into bed with Eleanor while his heart was telling him to go back into Harry’s room and fall asleep in his arms. And for once, Louis listened to his head and walked back to his room and slipped into bed with Eleanor who was still fast asleep and making absolutely no move to cuddle. Cuddling didn’t happen with her, she didn’t enjoy it and she said it was too hot; she liked sleeping away from him. Harry was the very opposite, he loved being pressed against Louis.

With a heavy sigh Louis pulled the covers up to his chin and fell into a restless sleep knowing Harry was 3 doors down and crying because of him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next morning Harry, with bloodshot tired eyes, made his way down to the hotel’s breakfast bar where it seemed most of the people staying at the hotel were. He put a single pancake on his plate and sat down next to Liam who was chatting with Niall and Zayn. He didn’t look at them when they greeted him happily and only muttered a good morning back.

“Harry, are you okay?” Liam asked concerned.

“M’fine.” Harry replied glancing up at him.

Liam took one look at Harry’s eyes and knew something was wrong and the other two lads knew it as well. Before they could say anything though, Louis and Eleanor walked up. Eleanor had her arm linked with Louis’ and they were laughing over something. Setting their plates down, they leaned closed and whispered to each other, giggles falling from Eleanor’s lips.

Harry swallowed hard and tried desperately to ignore them. The lump in his throat was getting bigger and his eyes were burning as Louis continued to ignore his presence and nosed into Eleanor’s hair laughing. And that was it.

“Fuck it.” Harry muttered dropping his fork and throwing his napkin onto the table and shoving his chair back so roughly it almost fell over.

People all around watched as he stood up and began to walk away.

“Harry! Whoa mate, calm down!” Liam said standing up and grabbing his arm.

“NO LIAM! You just don’t get it, do you? I’m in love with him, that hasn’t changed and I don’t think it ever will! We fucking slept together last night. He told me he loved me and I told him the same and then he walked out and I’m so stupid for believing him. I’m an absolute idiot for thinking it meant something to him! Obviously all I am and ever will be is just a fuck!” Harry cried out looking over at Louis for a moment and then back at Liam. “I’m done. I’m so done. I can’t do this anymore, its killing me… I – I quit.”

And with that Harry ran away and out of the hotel building. Niall chased after him, calling his name while Liam and everyone else around were in stunned silence. Louis looked horrified and sad and angry and he’s just a mix of emotions.

And Eleanor… she removed herself from Louis’ side and glared at him.

“I hope it was worth it because we’re through and I’m leaving now.” She snapped and before Louis could even try to stop her she was gone.

Zayn remained silent, shocked and Liam scrubbed a hand over his face. Then Niall came running back in panting.

“Gone… he’s gone, I couldn’t stop him before he got into the taxi and it sped off.” He rushed out.

Liam gaze shifted to Louis, “I hope you’re happy. All he ever did was love you and you’ve destroyed him… again!” he said angrily and then walked away.

Louis looked at Niall and Zayn for maybe some kind of backup but they both shook their heads and walked after Liam. And Louis knows he’s really messed up now and there’s probably not much hope in fixing what’s been broken. Suddenly he’s rather mad because Harry just fucking told everyone in hearing range that they slept together and because of that his girlfriend just broke up with him. With a deep breath he stands up and follows after the others, ignoring the stares of everyone around.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry jumped in the first taxi he saw and told the driver to step on it as he saw Niall chasing after him.

“Where to sir?” The driver asked calmly as he pulled out into the New York traffic.

“Airport, please.” Harry sighed heavily wiping away the tears still escaping from his eyes.

He pulled out his iPhone and went onto the airlines website, quickly booking a flight. After he paid the drive he hurried into the airport with his hood pulled up and checked into his flight just in time. When he arrived in Holmes Chapel it was already 11PM and he knew everyone would be asleep but he needed his mum. Yes, just like when he was younger, 19 year old Harry needed his mum.

He stood on the doorstep for a moment, trying to calm himself, though he knew there was no point. As soon as the door opened he’d be in tears. Finally he knocked on the door three times then waited, his eyes already burning. The porch light flickered on and a second later he was face to face with Robin.

“Harry?” Robin questioned in surprise. “What are you doing… what’s wrong?”

Harry shoulders shook harder as Robin tugged him inside and locked the door.

“Mum… just need my mum.” Harry choked out sitting on the sofa and burying his face in his arms.

A few minutes later Anne came rushing into the living room.

“Oh… my poor baby!” She spoke softly pulling him into her arms and hugging him tight.

“It hurts so bad!” Harry whimpered into his mothers shoulder.

“What does? Are you sick or hurt!?” Anne questioned in alarm.

“No.” Harry replied trying to calm down.

“What is it then, hunny? You need to tell me or I can’t help.” Anne said rubbing her sons back soothingly.

“L-Louis.” Harry cried, losing it at the name.

“Oh sweetheart!” Anna said softly holding him tighter. “I need you to calm down for me love.”

Reaching out she accepted the cool wet cloth Robin offered her. Pushing Harry away gently she ran the cool cloth over his face with a mothers care.

“Shh sweetheart, deep breaths.” She cooed softly and Harry began to calm down.

Once he was calm she handed him a cup of tea Robin had made and settled against the cushions. Harry took a few sips of the hot drink before setting it down and looking over at his mum with bloodshot eyes.

“Tell me what happened love.” Anne said setting her own cup down.

Harry sniffled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I still love him… so much. I tried so hard to move on but I just can’t.” Harry spoke quietly. “I told him last night and he came to my room and we… we slept together and he told me he loved me and then he left. Then this morning they were all giggly and cuddly and he was completely ignoring me. I couldn’t take it anymore. Liam tried to stop me but I just told him everything then left the hotel.” He explained, blushing as he told his mum that he and Louis had slept together.

Granted she had known when they were dating, but that wasn’t because he told her, she had simply known.

“I’m so sorry baby.” Anne said quietly brushing a few curls from Harry’s forehead. “Jay and I were always so sure that you two were forever.”

“Yeah… me too.” Harry whispered feeling his eyes burn with tears again.

Anne watched her sons bottom lip tremble and then opened her arms. Harry collapsed into her arms with a sob; shoulders shaking.

“I love him so much Mum.” Harry cried as she held him tight and pressed kisses to his head, rocking him gently.

“It’ll work out baby, it’ll work out.” Anne cooed softly, her heart breaking. “Why don’t you do take a shower and I’ll set up your room, yeah?”

“Okay. Thanks mum.” Harry replied with a sniffle and stood up slowly.

As Harry stepped into the hot shower he decided he’d tell his mum he had quit the band tomorrow, he had already dumped enough on her tonight.

The next morning Harry woke up and for a moment was confused as to why he was in his childhood room then he remembered. He refused to cry even though he wanted to. Instead he grabbed his phone and turned it on for the first time since he had boarded the plane yesterday. There were missed calls from Zayn, Niall, Liam, and management. He continued to scroll the missed calls until he came across one that shocked him. Taking a breath he called the number back… it rang three times before it was answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey El, its Harry” He said unsure of why he was calling the brunette girl that had taken his place so quickly.

“Harry! You’re alive! You have everyone worried!” Eleanor stated in a mildly scolding tone.

“I’m sure. You called, what did you want?” Harry asked with more malice than he intended.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m not mad at you and thank you, you kinda opened my eyes.” Eleanor said quietly.

“How so?” he asked; confused.

“I was fooling myself thinking Louis was totally in love with me. You made me realize I’ll never have all his love.” She explained.

“So you’re breaking up with him?” Harry questioned.

“I already did, soon as you walked out actually, and I’m back in London now. I left not long after you. Speaking of location, where are you?” Eleanor asked shuffling on the line.

“Holmes Chapel… I flew home.” Harry answered sitting up in bed as his mum entered. “Hey El, I have to go, but do me a favor and let Liam know where I am and that I’m safe.”

“Of course Harry. Have a nice day, yeah?” Eleanor replied.

“You too, bye.” Harry hung up the phone and looked at his mum who was giving him a questioned look.

“She broke up with him and is back in London. She called to tell me she wasn’t made at me.” He explained and Anne nodded.

“So, how long are you here for? When do you have to go back?” Anne asked sitting on the corner of the bed.

“About that…” Harry started then paused feeling a little nervous.

“Harry…” Anne said sternly.

“I quit.” Harry whispered and Anne’s eyes bugged out.

“Quit!? You quit? Why on earth would you do that? Singing is your dream.” Anne exclaimed completely baffled.

“It hurts too much. Seeing him every day and having to hear his voice, knowing what we were and that he doesn’t really love me…” Harry whispered the last part.

“Hunny, I don’t think you should quit living your dream just because of Louis. You’d have the others there. I’m not going to tell you what to do but just think about it before you make a final decision, yeah?” Anne said patting Harry’s knee.

“Sure mum, I guess I should call management.” Harry muttered picking up his phone again.

With a satisfied smile and a kiss to Harry’s forehead Anne walked out of the room. Harry dialed the number for Modest and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Modest Management, this is Mark.”

“Mark, its Harry.” Harry said.

“Where the hell are you!?” Mark demanded immediately.

“Holmes Chapel. Look, before you yell, I need to be here right now. We only had a week left in New York anyways for interviews.” Harry stated and he could almost see Mark frown.

“And just why are you in Holmes Chapel?” Mark asked coldly.

“It’s personal.” Harry tried and Mark laughed.

“This has something to do with yesterday doesn’t it? It’s all over the internet! You should be thankful the sound was horrid on the video! I knew allowing you two to date would cause problems!” Mark ranted.

“I just need time… I have a decision to make.” Harry replied calmly.

“Decision? What kind of decision?” Mark questioned.

“Whether or not I want to quit the band, I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Harry stated honestly.

Mark sighed heavily and tried to understand.

“Harry, you’re under contract, you really have to finish it… it’s probably going to be an insane amount to buy out of it. I’ll give you time… three weeks, that gives you until the next concert.” Mark finally said.

“Thank you, have a nice day sir.” Harry replied and then hung up.

Getting up out of bed he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black coat before heading downstairs after brushing his teeth.

“Going out love?” Anne asked as Harry entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was actually wondering if you’d take me to the train station, I want to go to my flat and just have some alone time.” Harry answered snitching a piece of bacon.

“Sure, right after we eat.” Anne agreed with a smile.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Meanwhile in New York Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Louis were sitting in Liam’s room trying to figure out where Harry might’ve gone. Louis hadn’t slept a wink the prior night. The only thing in his mind was HarryHarryHarry. How could he have done this to the curly haired lad? He had never meant to hurt him.

Louis knew that if he had just sucked it up back when they were dating they wouldn’t be here right now, he and Harry would no doubt be together and happy. But no… he was stupid and he was a coward so he broke it off with the one person that would forever make his heart beat faster. And, because of that decision, he had destroyed Harry’s heart while trying to protect his own…. He was selfish.

“I don’t know where else to look. We’ve called every place we thought he might go and nothing.” Liam said tossing his phone onto the bed.

“He has to be somewhere around here.” Niall commented leaning against the head board.

Liam was about to reply when his phone began to ring. Reaching out, he picked it up and frowned before answering it, “Hello?”

“Hey Liam, I spoke to Harry a few minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you he’s safe and in Holmes Chapel, he flew home.” Eleanor said and Liam’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Thanks for letting me know.” He replied glancing up at the others.

“No problem, but Liam? Harry’s not okay, I could tell, he’s losing it but I think the last thing he wants is for you guys to come there… I think he wants some alone time. Just give him some time…” Eleanor spoke quietly and Liam realized her voice held no malice toward the younger lad.

“Okay, thanks again.” Liam sighed.

After a quick goodbye he hung up and stared at the others.

“That was Eleanor, Harry’s home… he flew back to Holmes Chapel.” Liam stated tossing down his phone.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go there!” Zayn said gesturing to the door.

“No. We have responsibilities here and also El said not to. She said to give him time…”

“So we’re just going to listen to her? Are you crazy? She probably hates Harry now, maybe not more than me, but still!” Louis exclaimed giving Liam a delirious look.

“She doesn’t, I could tell. She said he’s not okay but he needs some alone time. Girls are good at reading people… I trust her.” Liam replied with a little shrug.

“She dumped me!” Louis said and it probably wasn’t the best thing to say… at all.

“Because you cheated on her, with your ex boyfriend whom you still love!” Zayn exclaimed giving Louis a duh look.

Louis growled in frustration, “Everything was so much easier before we even dated!”

“Wrong. Everything was easier when you were dating. When we heard all the whispered I love you’s and saw all the secret kisses and looks and when we had to play music in our rooms to drown you rabbits out… That’s when it was easier.” Niall said giving Louis a glare.

“It was too much Niall! You have no idea what it was like having to hide our relationship! All we wanted was to be happy and in love, but we had to do it in secret because of management. It was too stressful!” Louis exclaimed as they both stood up glaring at each other.

Niall’s glare hardened and he stepped closer to Louis until they were just a foot apart.

“Oh yeah? Well how’s it now? Harry’s in another country now completely shattered because of you! How’s this life working out for you Louis? Is it easier now? Is it easy enough for you!?” Niall snapped then shoved past Louis and stormed out of the room.

Louis’ eyes fell to the floor.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Zayn said getting up and leaving without another word.

“You know Louis… he’s got a point. Even though you had to keep it a secret you still had each other and behind closed doors you were pressed to his side or he to yours. Was it worth losing that because it was a bit hard? Relationships aren’t easy all the time. Now he’s 3500 miles away… how’s that distance compared to interviews and concerts where you’re within feet of each other?” Liam said then slid off the bed to go find Niall.

Pausing with his hand on the doorknob he looked back at Louis, “Harry cared about the space, he didn’t like it either, but he cared about you more. Think about that Lou…”

And with that Liam left the room leaving Louis with burning eyes and a very heavy heart. He needed to talk to Harry because Liam was right, Harry meant more than a few feet separating them, and he had just been stupid. He’d have to wait until the end of the week though because Modest would kill him if he left now and it wasn’t something he wanted to do over the phone.

But oh how a storm was brewing on the horizon…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**“Missing him was dark grey all alone…”**

The next day Harry woke up in his London flat. He had slept restlessly. Dreams on how Louis walked away and ignored him plagued his mind. He missed him. He missed everything about the blue eyed lad. He missed his laugh and his smile. He missed his hugs and his kisses. He missed his voice whispering in his ear. He missed falling asleep with him. He missed those bright blue eyes and he missed that caramel brown hair. He wanted to be near him, but here he was… alone… because Louis didn’t care and Harry just wanted to get over him; somehow.

He stood in his kitchen after getting ready for the day and stared at his phone. Should he? He needed someone to talk to that wasn’t family. So he decided what the hell and dialed the number.

“Hello?” A voice answered two rings later.

“Hey, are you still in London?” Harry asked moving into his living room.

“Yeah I am, for the rest of the week actually. I saw the video of you guys in the hotel, what really happened?” the voice asked.

“Can you meet me at the Pointe Café  **(A/N: not a real place to my knowledge)**? I’ll explain everything and I need someone to talk to.” Harry replied picking up his coat and keys.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there soon.” They answered and after saying goodbye hung up.

Harry hurried out of his flat and down to his Range Rover. Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the small café waiting with two cups of tea and a large blueberry muffin on the table. The bells above the door jingled as it opened and Harry looked up.

There she was walking towards him, all pale blue skinny jeans, a maroon sweater top, black pea coat, and white canvas shoes with her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and lips painted red.

“Hey.” She greeted slipping off her coat and sliding into the other side of the booth.

“Hey Taylor.” Harry replied offering her a small tight lipped smile.

Taylor pinched a piece off the blueberry muffin and settled in, “Alright, tell me everything.”

And so Harry did. He told her everything she didn’t already know because he trusted her and knew she wouldn’t say anything to anyone. Despite what people believed, they hadn’t ended on bad terms. She understood that Harry couldn’t offer her what she wanted because he was still very much in love with Louis. They had remained friends out of the public eye, letting everyone think what they wanted to think.

“So he just left and then ignored you the next morning? What an ass!” Taylor exclaimed quietly so others didn’t hear.

“Yup.” Harry replied popping the ‘p’.

“Harry… I know you love him but you can’t let him walk all over you like this. You deserve everything your heart desires in a relationship. But I will say this… maybe while it’s fresh in his mind you should show him what it feels like, if he really loves you and sees you with someone now he’ll know exactly how it feels.” Taylor said leaning forward, propping her elbows on the table.

“You mean like for show? Have someone on my arm in public so paps get pictures.” Harry responded quirking his eyebrow at his blonde friend.

“Exactly. Nothing real, just fake.” She nodded sipping at her tea. “You don’t deserve what he’s put you through Harry. You haven’t dated anyone other than me since you broke up; he’s got this hold on you. Maybe if he thinks you’ve moved on it’ll make him realize he’s being an idiot and he’s going to lose you.”

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes, occasionally sipping on his own tea and glancing from the table to Taylor. She had a point; Louis had a hold on him. He hadn’t even considered dating anybody because he was in love with Louis. Weighing his options he finally decided Louis deserved to know how he felt. How it felt to love somebody that moved on so quickly.

“Fancy taking a stroll?” Harry asked lifting his eyes to Taylor’s blue ones.

She smirked at him and then laughed lightly, “Who better for him to see you with than me?”

Laughing they stood up and headed out onto the busy London street. Taylor linked her arm through Harry’s and they smiled at each other knowing within a matter of five minutes photo’s of them together would be trending on Twitter and everywhere else. With cheerful smiles and friendly laughs they strolled down the street, stopping in shops that caught their eye, while paps and fans snapped photos of them not knowing not a bit of it was real.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Louis logged onto twitter that night and took a look at the trending topics. The two top trends caught his eyes immediately…

#HaylorBackTogether

#Haylor

“What the fuck?” Louis muttered under his breath and clicked on one of the trends.

The screen of his computer filled up with tweets from Swifties and Directioners, some of them happy and some of them not. One of the first tweets he saw had a picture attached. Clicking to view the picture he felt his heart drop. There they were, Harry and Taylor, her arm linked with his, both of them all smiles as they walked down a street in London.

Louis bit his lip until he tasted blood in his mouth. How could Harry go back to her? He had broken up with her because there was nothing between them so why was he with her again? A very unwelcome burn started in Louis’ eyes as he scrolled through more of the tweets; seeing more of the pictures that fans had captured.

Slowly he crossed his arms on top of the desk in the hotel room and stared at the picture on his computer screen. Apparently Taylor and Harry were arriving at the spot they were separating and hugging. Harry had his face turned into Taylor’s hair so Louis couldn’t see his face but the way they gripped each other was enough to make hot tears roll down his cheeks. He lowered his head to his arms and cried, trying to be quiet. It was really setting in just how badly he had fucked up over the course of a year.

The door to the room opened and Liam stepped in; Louis didn’t bother to look up. Liam took one look at the screen and saw the source of Louis’ shaking shoulders. Reaching out he placed a hand on Louis’ back.

“Louis…” Liam started but Louis cut him off.

“I fucked up so bad Liam… so bad!” Louis said brokenly as he looked up at Liam.

Liam sighed as he stared back at his band mate. There was no doubt looking in Louis’ eyes that he was truly broken over the news of Harry getting back together with Taylor.

“How could I have been so stupid Li? How could I just look him in the eye and tell him we were over? How could I pick up Eleanor a week later and announce we were dating? How could I say I loved her when I left my heart with Harry?” Louis questioned hoping Liam could give him the answers.

“I… I don’t know Lou.” Liam sighed moving away and sitting down on the sofa in the room.

Louis’ shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands now setting in his lap. Liam studied him for a moment before speaking.

“What were you afraid of?” He asked looking directly at Louis who snapped his head up.

“W-What are you talking about?” Louis stammered.

“I don’t believe the bullshit you told Niall about the reason being it was too hard. I think maybe that was part of it but I know there’s something else… so I’ll ask you again… What were you afraid of?” Liam questioned again.

Louis stared back at Liam with wide, scared eyes. He had done so well at keeping it hidden but now the walls were down and he was exposed.

“I…” Louis started and Liam gave him a look that demanded the truth. Louis dropped his gaze and whispered, “Rejection.”

“Rejection by whom? We knew you guys were in a relationship, your parents knew… the people most important to you knew… so who were you afraid of being rejected by?” Liam inquired raising an eyebrow.

“Fans… just people in general. I knew if we got discovered or came out there would be a lot of rejection and I was afraid it would ruin all of us… I was afraid it would hurt the band and then it would ruin you, Niall, and Zayn’s careers. I couldn’t let that happen, it scared me thinking that just one slip and everything could be over.” Louis replied with a heavy sigh.

“Louis…” Liam shook his head at the older lad. “If you guys came out and it ended the band then so what. So what if we had to get normal jobs, it wouldn’t matter because we all love you and support you. But in all honesty, I don’t think that would happen. I think that we would lose some fans but I think most of them would stay. Besides Louis, would you rather be in this band and not have Harry by your side or would you rather have an everyday job and come home to him every night?”

Louis wiped the wetness from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie and looked up at Liam with a small smile, “Of course I’d rather have an everyday job and come home to him every night.”

“Then don’t worry about the band. Seriously, if it ended the band we would still care, we would still be best friends… we wouldn’t hate you.” Liam said with a little shrug of his shoulders.

“I know you’re right Liam, I’m just... scared. People can be so mean and I hate seeing Harry upset and I know I don’t feel very good after seeing hate mail…” Louis rambled on.

“Hey… haven’t you ever heard the saying? The people that matter won’t mind and the people that mind don’t matter.” Liam chuckled lightly reaching over to give Louis a little shove.

“Thanks Li.” Louis laughed knowing it was true and he was just being a coward.

He turned and glanced at his computer and his smile fell as quick as it came.

“One issue Liam… He’s moved on…” Louis whispered eyeing the picture with sad eyes.

“I doubt it.” Liam stated then stood up and stretched. “You better get changed; we’ve got an interview in about two hours.”

Louis nodded his head, logging out of twitter and standing up to change into his interview clothes. His mind was plagued by the picture and thoughts of Harry and Taylor back together. He didn’t know how, but he needed to get Harry back. They had gone far too long without being together.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Three days later Harry and Taylor sat in Harry’s flat scrolling through their twitter accounts on their laptops.

“It seems like every day there’s a new trend about us being back together.” Taylor laughed as she clicked on a photo of them.

“Hmm, you’re quite the hypocrite you know? You said we were never ever, ever getting back together.” Harry teased nudging her shoulder lightly.

“Hush.” Taylor replied shoving him playfully.

This was easy… being friends and pretending to date. Taylor made Harry laugh in public and to everyone it looked like they were genuinely together and quite happy. But they knew the truth; Harry was silently breaking more and more every day. His ‘girlfriends’ company helped though. He knew that she was staying in his guest bedroom and was ready to listen whenever he just needed to talk. She was there to make him a cup of tea in morning after he had drilled into her head exactly how he liked his tea and she was there to place a plate of food in front of him and refuse to let him get up until he had finished the food.

It was something Harry rather admired about the blonde singer. She ignored the things people were saying about them and decided it was more important to be there for her friend when he needed somebody. And that’s what he needed right now. He needed a friend to listen and give advice when he asked for it.

“Do you want to go get some dinner and then catch a film?” Harry asked closing his laptop.

“Sure, let me just go change.” Taylor replied closing her own laptop and heading off to the guest bedroom.

Five minutes later she reappeared wearing blue skinny jeans, a sweater with a fox on it, and a maroon coat. They headed out to Harry’s Range Rover, walking with their arms linked together.

They dinner at a small café then headed over to the movie theater; hands locked together as paps and fans snapped pictures of them and called their names. When the movie was over they left the same way they came, weaving through the large crowd of people there to see them, hand in hand.

**“Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met…”**

Wednesday quickly turned to Thursday and then to Friday. Harry knew that come Saturday the lads would be on the private jet heading back to London for break. That meant there was a massive potential of seeing Louis and he just wasn’t ready for that. He still hadn’t managed to forget how much he loved Louis. He hadn’t even come close to forgetting, no matter how hard he tried.

“Thanks for this week Taylor.” Harry sighed as he sank down onto the sofa in his flat.

“No problem, it’s what being a friend is about, being there for each other.” Taylor smiled and set her Starbucks mocha down onto the coffee table. “Seems as though Louis’ been out of sorts…”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked scooting over to look at her laptop.

“I mean that there are pictures on twitter from New York and he looks dead… like he hasn’t gotten any sleep at all, he’s barely there.” Taylor said pointing to a picture of Louis from the prior day.

Harry looked at the picture and it made his heart break even more than it already was. Louis really did look like he hadn’t slept at all… he looked dead on his feet. In the close up pictures you could see how dull his eyes were, no trace of their normal shine present. He looked empty and broken.

“I wonder if it’s because of us.” Taylor pondered out loud still staring at the screen.

“Can’t be.” Harry muttered moving away from the computer so he didn’t have to see Louis’ tired and broken eyes.

“Well it could be…” Taylor said glancing over at Harry.

“He left me Tay.” Harry replied bluntly and then bit his cheek as his eyes burned, willing himself not to cry but it was hopeless. “He left me and a day later he was acting as if we had never happened and a week later he had Eleanor on his arm. Don’t tell me that that could be because of us, because it can’t be! He went from saying I love you to ignoring me and holding her. And all I want is to just forget about it! I just want to erase every fucking memory of us and not have to remember. I want somebody to actually care about me and I want to care about them back; I don’t want to be trapped and then not care. I want to forget him! And if that means quitting One Direction then that’s what’s going to happen! I can’t take it anymore!” Harry exclaimed with tears streaming down his face.

Taylor blinked at him and then wordlessly held open her arms for the broken lad to fall into with a heart wrenching sob. She didn’t say anything for a while; she just held him and let him cry. Eventually, though, she pushed him away and gently wiped away the tears and smiled sadly at him.

“Look Harry, I’m not going to tell you what to do… Just do what you think you need to. IF that’s what you really want – to forget – then I guess you have to cut all connections with him. But you need to make sure this is what you want.” Taylor said seriously. “I know you’re hurt, but maybe there was a reason he did what he did…”

“Don’t tell me you’re siding with him…” Harry glared at his blonde friend.

“No, I’m not siding with anybody; I just want you to have an open mind. Sometimes we do things we think are best but really they’re not and it takes time for us to realize that we’ve screwed up.” Taylor replied giving him a small smile.

“I think… I think I’m quitting.” Harry said then picked up his phone and walked away.

Harry dialed the number and a couple rings later Mark answered the phone.

“Hey Mark, its Harry. I want you to check and see how much it’ll be for me to buy out of the rest of the contract.” Harry said calmly into the phone.

“Harry, are you sure about this? It’s a multi-million dollar contract; it’s going to be a lot.” Mark replied slowly.

“Just check and see how much it’ll be. I think that its best I leave the band, I’m not adding anything anyways and it’s just gotten too hard.” Harry sighed sadly.

“Okay, I’ll check and let you know by Monday. I’ll be in touch.” Mark responded with understanding. “Oh, and Harry? You do add something to the band… the fans adore you and the boys love you.”

And with that the line went dead. Harry brought the phone down from his ear and returned to the living room where Taylor was still. As soon as he sat down his phone began to ring. Looking down at the I.D he saw Eleanor’s name flash across the screen.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey Harry, how are you?” Eleanor asked.

“M’ fine just got done talking with Modest.” Harry replied settling onto the sofa.

“Oh? I talked to Liam yesterday and he said that Modest told him they had given you three weeks to think over things… was that what they wanted? Just finding out how your thoughts were coming along?” Eleanor asked curiously.

“Yeah, well I pretty much already made my decision. I asked Mark to check into what it would cost for me to buy out of the rest of our contract so I can quit the band.” Harry replied and he could picture Eleanor’s jaw dropping.

“You can’t be serious? Quitting the band? Harry that’ll kill the others.” Eleanor stated simply.

“El, it’s killing me to stay. I had to see him for a year with you and then after what happened Sunday… I just can’t do it anymore. It’s become too much.” Harry said silently hoping she would just drop the topic.

“I’m sorry Harry, if I had known…” Eleanor replied with a heavy sigh. “I would have never dated him.”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t change the past. I need to get going, bye El.” Harry said and as soon as she bid him goodbye he hung up the phone.

Late Saturday evening a knock sounded at Harry’s flat door. He looked at Taylor pleadingly and she sighed, but nevertheless stood to get the door. She pulled open the door and revealed Liam standing there.

“Oh, hey Taylor is Harry here?” Liam asked slowly.

“Yeah, he’s on the sofa.” She replied holding the door open for him to come in.

“Hey Haz!” Liam greeted walking into the living room.

“Hey Li, what’re you doing here?” Harry asked looking up at his friend.

“We just got in a little bit ago and I wanted to come see how you were doing.” Liam replied sitting down in the chair next to the sofa.

“I’m fine, just waiting to hear back from Mark.” Harry said shifting in his seat so he could look directly at Liam while Taylor returned to her spot beside him.

“For what? Last I heard from him they were giving you some time to think but he refused to tell me what about.” Liam stated.

“I’m waiting to hear back about how much it will cost for me to buy out of the contract.” Harry replied quietly.

Liam stared at him with wide eyes. Never in a million years had he thought any of them would ever consider actually leaving the band. They would never make it without each other.

“Why?” Liam whispered.

“Because of Louis, I can’t do it anymore. It’s like slow suicide, being around the person you’re so desperately in love with but can’t have.” Harry answered feeling Taylor squeeze his hand.

“Are you two really together?” Liam questioned eyeing them.

“No. Honestly Liam…” Harry chuckled and Taylor laughed. “She’s one of my closest friends and we were just pretending… kinda like letting Louis know how it feels, but apparently he doesn’t give two shits considering I haven’t heard a word from him.”

“He cares more than you think Harry…” Liam started but Harry shook his head.

“No.  I don’t want to hear it Liam. If he cared we wouldn’t be here right now. I would be happy and we would be together. But that’s not how it is, I’m broken and we’re both single.” Harry said sadly. “If he really cares, I don’t want to hear it from anyone but him.”

Liam nodded his head in understanding. He got it, he really did. He just hoped Louis would man up and tell Harry before it was too late.

**“But loving him is red…”**

By the time Monday rolled around Harry had heard back from Mark, learning that a staggering 8.6 million dollars would be needed to buy out of the contract. Harry stared at the number for a long time when one of Mark’s assistance had dropped off the paper he would need to sign in order to proceed with quitting the band.

That evening as the sun was setting; Harry sat in his living room with Taylor reading over the piece of paper. There were rules that applied if he signed the paper. He wouldn’t be allowed to return to One Direction, ever. He would be dropped from Modest and the record label, and they would never work with him. Everything in his life that involved One Direction would be no more and never again.

“Harry… are you sure you want to do this? That’s a lot of money and the conditions are crazy.” Taylor questioned giving him a wary look.

“Money isn’t a problem…” Harry muttered twirling a pen with his fingers.

“Yeah I know but is this really what you want? Think about it before you sign that paper. I’m going out with a friend, I’ll see you later.” Taylor said standing up and with a ruffle of his hair she left.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and continued to stare at the paper. Was this what he wanted? Did he want to quit One Direction and never be allowed to rejoin them? No. Did he want to be dropped by management and the record label? No. Did he want to get away from Louis and try to move on from the heartbreak that was a constant in his life? Yes.

Just as he started to lower the pen to the paper the door to his flat flew up and he jumped, dropping the pen.

“What the hell!?” Harry yelped as the flat door slammed shut and was locked by none other than Louis.

Harry stood up and backed away from the distressed looking lad.

“YOU WERE GOING TO QUIT THE BAND!?” Louis screamed moving towards Harry.

Harry swallowed thickly with wide eyes and stumbled further away from Louis. “I… I… yes.”

Louis stopped in the middle of the room and his arms went limp at his sides.

“Why?” he asked with sad eyes.

“Because of you! I don’t want to have to see your face every day and be reminded that I love you but you don’t love me.” Harry replied wondering why Louis even had to ask. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I was busy.”

Harry moved forward and snatched the pen and paper up. He set the paper down on one of the tables beside the sofa and brought the pen to the document.

Just as he began to sign his name a hand reached in and snatched the paper away. He looked up and saw Louis holding the paper in his hand and watched as he ripped up the paper, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

“What the h…” Harry started but was cut off by Louis shoving him down onto the sofa.

Louis’ lips were on his faster than a person could blink, his hands holding Harry’s face in place as he pressed against him.

“Louis! Stop!” Harry pleaded placing his hands on Louis’ chest trying to push him away.

“No.” Louis muttered against Harry’s swelling lips. “I’ll never stop fighting to get you back.”

Louis pulled away after another moment, keeping Harry’s face in his hands and looking him in his eyes.

“I care Harry, I promise you I care and I swear I love you so much. I was scared. I was scared of what people would think of us if we came out or got discovered. I was afraid that we would be rejected and hated and that we would ruin everything for the others’.” Louis said and Harry quit fighting to get free.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. “I was scared… and I didn’t want you to think that I was ashamed of you because that wasn’t it at all.”

“Louis… if you had just told me I would have understood. I loved you so much I wouldn’t have ended us over that, we could have been more careful.”

“Loved?” Louis squeaked, face falling and heart breaking. “Right… Taylor.”

Louis shuffled off of Harry’s lap as though it were burning him.

“I’m not dating her.” Harry said missing the warmth of Louis’ body.

“What?” Louis questioned with a frown.

“I’m not dating her.” He repeated. “It was more of me getting a bit of revenge, showing you how it felt and seeing if you actually cared.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed a few times before his frown deepened.

“Do you know how long I sat staring at those stupid pictures of you two? Bawling my fucking eyes out because I thought I had lost you forever? I knew I had screwed up but that’s just… that’s just fucked up Harry.” Louis spouted out and Harry stood up glaring.

“That’s fucked up? Did you really just say that to me?” Harry snapped towering over Louis. “I didn’t leave the one I supposedly love broken. I didn’t get a new girlfriend one week later. I didn’t cheat on my girlfriend. I didn’t walk out on the person I still claimed to love afterwards. YOU did that. So don’t you fucking dare say what I did was fucked up!”

Every word felt like a dagger to Louis’ heart. Why couldn’t he learn to keep his mouth shut? He had known it was a mistake as it tumbled from his lips. Harry had every right to try and put him through the same amount of pain if not more.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that… I know I deserved it.” Louis said looking up to meet Harry’s angry eyes.

Harry backed away and picked up his phone, having an internal debate.

“Is that how it’s going to be, if I decided to believe you and we got back together? Are you going to just stay silent about something that’s bothering you and then dump me again? Are you going to run out and get another girlfriend then come to my room at night a year later and sleep with me only to leave right after? Can you promise it’s going to be different?” He asked looking up at Louis from his phone where his finger hovered over Mark’s number.

“Harry, I…” Louis started then paused.

Harry took another step back and gave Louis a curt nod, “I thought so.”

“What are you doing?” Louis asked as Harry tapped the button to call Mark.

“Calling Mark so I can get another one of those papers.” Harry replied pressing the phone to his ear and waiting for it to start ringing.

Louis panicked inside. Harry was going to get those papers, sign them, and then be out of One Direction. He was going to be out of Louis life because Louis knew Harry wouldn’t stick around here. Could he make the promise Harry asked him to make? Could he really not make it? He couldn’t live without Harry. Harry completed him and without him he felt like something was missing. He decided that yes, yes he could make that promise.

Louis snatched the cell phone out of Harry’s hand and hit the off button and tossed it away from them.

“Louis!” Harry growled moving to get his phone but Louis grabbed a hold of his arm and pushed him back against the wall nearby.

“Yes, yes I promise! I swear it’ll be different!” Louis exclaimed pinning Harry’s hands to the wall. “Harry, I can’t live without you. I felt like a piece of me was missing ever since I ended things, you complete me Harry, you’re like the missing piece of the puzzle.”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and searched for sincerity and found it. He let his tense body relax under Louis’ touch.

“You promise?” Harry asked quietly looking into Louis’ cerulean eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I promise.” Louis replied letting his eyes plead with Harry’s.

“Okay.” Harry whispered letting out a heavy sigh.

Tears sprang into Louis’ eyes immediately and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck with a soft sob.

“Fuck…” Louis cried quietly as he nosed into Harry’s chocolate colored curls. “Thank you.”

Harry didn’t replied, he just held Louis in his arms, gently swaying them back and forth where they stood. Eventually he pulled away and took Louis’ hand in his larger one.

“Louis, I want to be with you… but if we get back together it’s going to be like starting at the very beginning. I want to trust you like I did when we were together but I just can’t yet… it’s going to take some time…” Harry said looking from their hands to Louis’ face.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, of course, I understand. I’ll do everything I can to earn your trust back Haz. I’m not letting you go again.”

Harry smiled at the nickname that he absolutely loved hearing tumble from Louis’ soft pink lips. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Louis’ sweetly and the older boy knew not to try and go for anything deeper. Louis really did understand. He had messed up and it was going to take time to fix their relationship.

“I know I have to earn your trust back, but…” Louis said pulling back just enough so that he could look into Harry’s eyes. “Be mine again Hazza?”

“Course Lou…” Harry muttered then kissed him once again before pulling away completely and moving to the sofa where his phone was.

“Whatcha doin?” Louis asked coming to sit down next to him.

“Just texting the others and letting them know I’m not quitting the band so they can quit worrying about it.” Harry replied as his fingers danced across his phone screen.

Louis curled into Harry’s side and hooked his chin over his shoulder. He felt his heart being put back together as he rested his hand on Harry’s arm once he was finished texting. It wasn’t a lie. When he broke up with Harry he felt like he had ripped his own heart out and it wasn’t fixed by Eleanor like he thought it could be. Harry was literally the only person that could fix his heart; the only one that could make it whole again.

Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple, setting his phone down on the arm of the sofa.

“How about I make some dinner and we watch a film?” Harry questioned.

“Tacos?” Louis inquired hopefully.

“Sure. Pick out a film and I’ll go start making dinner.” Harry smiled and stood up, walking to the kitchen leaving Louis in the living room.

Harry smiled to himself as he pulled a pan from the cupboard and set it on the stove. He could feel the pieces of his heart being glued back together. It was going to take a little time but he knew he would eventually trust Louis with everything he had again as long as they stayed together.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Five Months Later_

Louis and Harry sat in Harry’s London flat, wrapped in each other’s arms, and watching a film on the telly. Louis had been true to his word. He had done everything he could to show Harry that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he really did love him. Harry remembered all the roses he had received along with little notes left randomly around his flat and in his bunk on the tour bus.

Before Louis would leave Harry’s flat he would always kiss Harry, tell him he loved him, and wish him goodnight. Harry would then make his way to his bathroom where he would find a sticky note stuck to his mirror with the word ‘Hi’ written on it in Louis’ handwriting and when he would crawl into bed he would find a note on his pillow that said ‘I Love You’.

Every day since they had gotten back together Harry began to trust Louis a little more. He wouldn’t let them go beyond a make-out session still. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Louis because geez he did but he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be a one night stand.

The movie they were watching ended and Louis stretched before snuggling back into Harry’s side. He turned his face up and smiled lazily at Harry.

“Hi.” Louis said and Harry chuckled.

“You’re so cute.” Harry replied bopping Louis on the nose gently.

Louis scoffed and then pouted, “I am not ‘cute’…”

“Fine you’re handsome… so handsome.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes and dipped his head to seal his lips with Louis’.

Louis hummed into the kiss happily. “Love you.’ He murmured against Harry’s warm lips.

“Love you too.” Harry breathed out then pressed harder against Louis’ lips… and yeah he really wanted Louis. “Boo…”

“Mmm, bedroom?” Louis inquired softly and Harry nodded.

They stood up and Harry latched onto Louis’ back as they walked toward his bedroom. He peppered Louis’ neck with kisses and ran his hands down Louis’ sides making the older boy released a little moan.

Before they even got to the bed, their clothes were shed, thrown and dropped without care. They fell down onto the plush queen bed covered in soft Egyptian cotton sheets. Louis hovered over Harry and they stared at each other for a moment, letting their eyes wonder over the others body, drinking in the sight.

“Are you sure?” Louis finally asked bringing his gaze back to Harry’s.

“Yes.” Harry nodded and grabbed the back of Louis’ neck, forcing him down on top of him and into a heated kiss.

Louis eventually reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed side table. He slicked three of his fingers and moved them down to Harry’s entrance. Slowly he pressed one digit inside, gradually working up to all three.

“C’mon Lou, I’m ready. Please.” Harry panted out after a few minutes.

Louis removed his fingers and slicked himself up before aligning with Harry’s entrance and pressing in slowly. Harry’s back arched off the bed as he felt himself being stretched and filled by Louis. When he was fully in, Louis stopped moving and lowered his head to press little kisses all over Harry’s face and neck to distract him from the burn.

“Slow…” Harry finally whispered. “Want to make love, save the fucking for later.”

Louis smiled and whispered his agreement in Harry’s ear. He pulled his hips back slowly then pushed back in. He found a steady pace, slow but fast enough to get them both to their climax. Louis didn’t know how long it had been, but he knew it had been a while, before he felt a familiar heat pool inside him.

“M’ close Hazza.” He panted against Harry’s sweaty neck.

“Me too Boo.” Harry responded tilting his hips up into Louis’ thrusts.

A couple minutes later Harry’s back arched off the bed as he came with a cry of Louis’ name, spurting onto their chests. The feeling of Harry clenching around him had Louis emptying himself into Harry with a gasp and muffled cry of Harry’s name.

Once they were cleaned up and laying in bed, uncovered, letting the fan cool their heated skin, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and sighed contently. He kissed Harry’s shoulder repeatedly causing Harry to smile.

“I love you.” Louis murmured against Harry’s bicep.

“I love you too, always.” Harry replied kissing Louis’ forehead.

“Forever.” Louis smiled sleepily.

As they both drifted into peaceful slumbers Harry couldn’t help but think that loving Louis was a bit red. He had seen red when he was angry with Louis after they had broken up. He had seen red when they had fallen into bed all those times in their prior relationship and they would make love instead of just fucking. And he saw red now every time he told Louis that he loved him or he heard Louis say it. So yeah, loving him was a bit red and he wouldn’t have it any other way… or maybe any other color…


End file.
